Encore une fois
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Kuroko regardait le terrain avec effrois. C'était un cauchemars. Un cauchemar qu'il vivait pour la deuxième fois. OS. Se base après le chapitre 207.


Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voilà donc un OS ( ou un ficlet ? je ne saisie pas la différence ...) centré sur notre adorable Kuroko. Sincèrement, j'ai toujours été plutôt fane des dark-suite (c-a-d, des fictions où Seirin, comme Teiko, commence à avoir la grosse tête et que Kuroko se retrouve encore une fois impuissant face à cela) Alors un soir, j'ai pondu ça. (L'inspiration, ça vient, ça part faut croire !) Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite actuellement, mais qui sait à l'avenir, si mon esprit arrive à déterminer une bonne fin !? Dans tout les cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages (à l'exception de Mishima) et l'univers de Kuroko no basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fukimaki.

Aucun profit pécuniaire n'est tiré de la publication de ce texte.

 **Attention** : Il vaut mieux avoir lu les chapitres au delà du **207 éme**. Ce texte se basent sur certains éléments qui y sont cités.

* * *

C'était un cauchemar.

L'arbitre venait de siffler la fin de la rencontre. Officialisant par la même occasion, une nouvelle victoire pour Seirin. Mais Kuroko n'en avait guère. Il ne ressentait aucune joie en apprenant leur victoire. Il n'éprouvait aucune fierté en attendant le public scander le nom de leur équipe. Il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie en voyant son équipe se rassembler et se féliciter.

Immobile, les bras tombants le long de son corps pétrifié, il observait l'équipe adverse. Au sol, brisé et anéanti. Certains pleuraient en silence, d'autres les dévisageait avec horreur. Tous avaient le regard mort d'espoir.

Il l'avait senti. Cette impression que l'ambiance de l'équipe changeait. Ça avait commencé subtilement durant les entrainements. Mais Kuroko n'y préta pas plus d'attention. Il avait confiance en ses équipiers. Alors il ne dit rien. Puis les entrainements avaient pris des airs élitistes. La première séparation fut avec les nouvelles recrues de l'après Winter Cup. La seconde fut avec les suppléants. A cette annonce, Fukada et Kawahara ont été les premiers à demander des explications. Riko leur expliqua simplement que les titulaires avaient besoins d'une attention plus particulière. Furihata, lui, était resté silencieux, mais comme ses deux camarades, la nouvelle avait été difficile à accepter.

L'escalade continua et Kuroko ne pouvait plus le nier. Seirin devenait fière de sa nouvelle notoriété. Trop fière. L'écart entre elle et les autres équipes ne cessait de se creuser. Un certain désintérêt prenait implicitement, mais surement, de la place dans le groupe. Puis vint les défis. Au départ, ils étaient petits, pas très significatifs et se faisaient dans la discrétion. Finalement, ils devinèrent l'objectif principal des matchs. Ils n'affrontaient plus l'équipe adverse parce qu'elle n'en valait plus la peine. Alors ils jouaient entre eux, au détriment de tout ce qu'ils brisaient durant leur passage.

Comme aujourd'hui.

L'arbitre siffla une nouvelle fois. C'était le moment du salut. Kuroko s'avança vers le centre, mécaniquement. Il n'osait pas lever le visage vers le jeune joueur en face de lui. Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui ferait face. Des images de l'époque de Teiko lui revenait en mémoire. Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Les sons autours de lui l'oppressaient. Les cris, les louanges, les encouragements, tous ces mots lui donnaient la nausée. Il voulait fuir. Se débarrasser de cet amas de sentiment qui s'étaient nichés dans sa poitrine. C'était oppressant, c'était inconfortable, c'était insupportable.

Une main entra dans son champ de vision. Il leva son regard vers le joueur. Des yeux sans lueurs interceptèrent les siens tandis qu'un sourire amer fleurissait ses lèvres. Kuroko attrapa la main. Elles étaient toutes les deux moites, preuves de leurs efforts. Ni l'adversaire, ni Kuroko ne brisa le contact visuel. L'un était désolé, l'autre résigné. Le salut fut silencieux. Il était inutile de parler. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon ? L'échange dura quelques secondes. Finalement, la poigne du numéro 07 se fit moins forte. Kuroko suivit le mouvement et ils se lâchèrent la main. Le joueur de Seirin se tourna et se dirigea vers son équipe.

« Il faut croire que l'écart était juste trop grand. »

Kuroko s'arrêta. Néanmoins, il ne se retourna pas.

« J'étais conscient de mon niveau » Le brun marqua une pause. « Ou plutôt, de mon manque de niveau. » Il rit. Un rire sans émotion, vidé de toute force. « Mais je pensais qu'en m'entrainant, j'avais une chance. » Un nouveau silence. Kuroko sentait le regard de son adversaire sur son dos, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face. « Mais une personne ordinaire ne peut rien faire contre le talent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi me dire ça, Mishima-san ? » Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il savait à quoi cette discussion allait aboutir. Le visage d'Ogiwara tout sourire apparu dans son esprit.

« Bonne question. On ne se connais pas tant que ça. Mais… J'ai juste eu le sentiment que je pouvais te le dire. » Son sourire gagnait en intensité, mais ce n'était pas du bonheur. Seul le regret, la culpabilité et la frustration donnaient vie à ce sourire.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux. Le brun continuait à fixer le dos de Kuroko. Encore une fois, un rire amer s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, je hais ton équipe. Mais ne te blâme pas, Kuroko-san. »

Kuroko ferma les yeux. Ses poings se resserrèrent. Il ne devait pas le dire. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Encore une fois, il vit Ogiwara, à genoux, les yeux hallucinés et choqués observant avec horreur le score de son équipe face à la célèbre équipe de Teiko.

« Dans tout ce foutoir, je suis heureux d'avoir pu jouer contre un toi. »

Il entendit les pas de Mishima s'avancer et s'arrêter à quelque centimètre de lui.

Kuroko pouvait sentir l'ombre du brun dans son dos. Le joueur adverse n'était pas très grand, mais le surpassait tout de même de quelque centimètre. Il sentit alors un poids tomber sur son épaule. Mishima y avait déposé sa tête. Kuroko ignora totalement le fait qu'ils étaient encore sur le terrain, à la vue des personnes encore présentes. Son attention était focalisée sur la légère humidité qui imprégnait lentement mais surement son maillot.

Il finit par se relever, s'essuyant le visage dans un sourire. « Pathétique, Kotaro, vraiment pathétique. »

Il ferma le poing et le posa sur le dos de Kuroko. « Bonne chance avec cette équipe... »

Il se tourna et s'éloigna de son adversaire.

« … Et désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. »

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar que Kuroko ne voulait plus revivre.

* * *

Alors précision : Kotaro Mishima est un OCC totalement imaginé de ma part.

Sinon c'est assez nouveau pour moi comme style d'écriture mais j'ose espérer que ça a fait le taff' !

Sur ceux, bonne continuation !


End file.
